ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion of Earth!
In Hell, Raditz was once again remembering his death at the hands of the Z Fighters Goku, his little brother, and Piccolo. Raditz: "I can't believe I, the great Raditz, was beaten by those two weaklings! Just thinking about it makes me frustrated!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Thinking about his defeat made him so angry that he turned into his SS1 form (something he learned to do while training with Frieza and Cell) and started blasting everything in sight. But that didn't stop his anger from growing. He got so angry that he turned to a SS2! After letting all his anger out, he found out what had happened. Raditz: (thinking) What! There's a form after Super Saiyan? Just how many could there be? He found Turles and Nappa (who could also go SS1) to show them what he achieved. Nappa: "Wow! that's amazing Raditz!" Turles: "I agree, truly extraordinary." Raditz: "And just imagine how many other forms there could be. We might not even be breaking the surface of our abilities as Saiyans. If we continue to train and acquire these forms, we could get out of this miserable place and take our revenge on the ones who sent us here!" Turles: "Don't be a fool Raditz! We'd need an army to defeat Kakarot and the others." Raditz: "Then we'll just have to make one won't we?" Nappa: "What do you mean? Have you lost it Raditz?" Raditz: "No! Nappa you fool!" Nappa: "Then quit waisting our time and tell us what you mean!" Raditz: "I'm trying! Now SHUT UP you bafoon and let me speak!" Nappa: Fine. "Go ahead. No one was stopping you." Raditz: "RAAAAGH!! *pant *pant (sigh) As I was saying, remember how Frieza destroyed our race?" Turles: "Yeah. No need to remind me." Raditz: "Well, our race was the cruelist and most evil in the entire universe." Turles: "So?" Raditz: "So, that means at least most of them must have been sent here to Hell!" Nappa: "You're right! And all we need to do is find all of them and we'll have our army!" Turles: " Then, we rip open a Portal to Earth!" Raditz: "Not quite." Turles: "What do you mean?" Raditz: "I mean, after we have our Saiyan army, we train them to become Super Saiyans! And we train to learn as many of these Super Saiyan forms as we can." Nappa: "That's genious!" Raditz: "I know. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA" And so, the 3 set out to find there Saiyan brothers and sisters to create their Super Saiyan armies to invade Earth and destroy the ones who sent them to Hell, the Z- Fighters. After what felt like weeks of searching, the three finally found all the Saiyans in hell. Turles: "Finally. We have found them." Nappa: "Hey Raditz. I've been meaning to ask you. how are you going to get them to follow us?" Raditz: "Simple. I MAKE THEM." Raditz flew up in the air so that every Saiyan could see and hear him. He shot a gigantic kai blast into the sky to get their attention. Raditz: "LISTEN UP! I AM RADITZ! THE MOST POWERFUL SAIYAN IN HELL! AND YOU ALL SEVE ME NOW!" Saiyan male1: "Oh yeah! and why should we serve you?" Saiyan female1: "And what makes you think you'e more powerful than us?" Raditz: "I was hoping you'd ask that." Raditz started powering up. he went super saiyan. the entire saiyan race starred in awe at the sight of the golden haired warrior. Raditz: "Follow me and ishall give you this power. nothing will stop us. we will become the dominant race in the universe once more! Now who will follow me! WHO WANTS TO ACHIEVE ULTAMATE POWER!!!" Every Saiyan let out a yell and started cheering. Raditz smiled. Soon. He would have his revenge. But then, king Vegeta flew up to raditz. King Vegeta: What is the meaning of this! I am the leader of the Saiyan race. not you! Raditz: i begged a differ old man. i am a super saiyan! that makes me hundreds of thousands times more powerful than you! Vegeta : Oh i begged a differ! Ive been hiding this power for a long time now. i think it's time i let it out. King Vegeta started powering up. He went super saiyan and contued to power up. he attacked Raditz and sent him into a nearby mountain. Raditz: a mountain. how cliche. that was weak! i dont even think ill have to use my new powers against you. face it Vegeta, YOUR REIGN IS OVER! King Vegeta: How dare you! i will not be talked down to by some low class filth! (throws thousands of kai blasts at Raditz) Raditz: OOF! UGH! AGH! RUGH! King Vegeta: i see everything you said was nothing but you blowing off steam! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raditz: i guess i underestimated you my former lord. i guess i will have to use my new abilities! Raditz powered up to Super Saiyan two. he rushed King Vegeta. he threw hundreds of kicks and punches, and landed each one. he then threw a single kai blast at the Saiyan king and sent him hurtling towards the ground. King Vegeta: OOF! *panting heavily* wh-what was that. such power! Raditz: I told you, YOUR REIGN IS OVER! THE ERA OF RADITZ HAS BEGUN! King Vegeta: dont count me out yet. ive ot a few more ticks up my sleave. BROLY! Raditz: WHAT! Broly: (flies towards king vegeta) King Vegeta: (points at Raditz) you see that traitor there? THAT IS KAKAROT'S BROTHER! DESTROY HIM! Broly: K-K-KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! (powers up to lssj 3!) Raditz: WHAAA- h-h-h-his power's enormous!! Broly tackled raditz to the ground and started punching him and firing kai blasts into his face. Broly: KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Turles: nappa! we need to help raditz! Nappa: Right! (powers up to super saiyan) Turles: (powers up to super sayian) Dont worry raditz! we're coming! King Vegeta: OH I DONT THINK SO! (powers up to max super saiyan) Turles: grrr. dealing with him will take to long! Suddenly, 10 kai blasts hit king vegeta and sent him to the ground. turles and nappa looked up to see baby, cell(buu and piccolo absorbed),his 4 remaining cell juniors (grown up now), frieza, cooler, king cold, and xicor floating above them. Nappa: what are you all doing here? Cell: it seemed like you needed help, so we decided to join in. Xicor: we heard of your plan, we want in. Turles: get broly off raditz and you got a deal. Xicor: shouldnt be to hard. (goes super saiyan 5) Broly: DIE! DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!! Broly was about to smash raditz face in when Xicor kicked his face and sent him flying into a mountain. Xicor: Hey baby. is itme or has broly got a lot of cuts on him (smiles) Baby: why yes. it appears he does. Baby rushed broly and took over his body becoming baby broly Baby: RAHAHAHAHAHAHA! this power!! IT'S INCREDIBLE! thousands of times more powerful than when i took over vegeta's body and became a golden great ape! Frieza: oh look cell. (points at king vegeta) i wonder what he tastes like. Cell: yes, you've gotten me curious now. Cell flew down to King vegeta. King vegeta suddenly woke up and got so angry he went super saiyan 2. he kicked cell's face. Cell: sorry but im much more powerful than a super saiyan 2 now. (absorbs King vegeta) MWAHAHAHAHA so much power! first the super namekian 8, then that pink kid, now a super saiyan 2!! I FEEL LIKE A GOD! Raditz: *cough* (spits out blood) well. that sure was unpleasant *cough* Turles: you ok raditz? Raditz: yeah. but ill feel better when we have our army. Nappa: that reminds me: wont it take a long time. Turles: not as long as you think. Raditz: What do you mean? Turles: hehehehehe (holds up a golden silk pouch) ive been saving this for a long time. Raditz: THE TREE OF MIGHT!! Turles: no. this is a special type. it is much more powerful. one bite of its fruit will increase your power by over 5,000,000. Nappa:What! 5,000,000! Raditz: how many seeds do you have Turles: 5 Nappa: that's more then enough! Raditz: soon we shall have our revenge. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So for 10 years all they did was train, becoming stronger and stronger. by the end of the 10 years they had eaten all the fruit. their army had even exceeded their expectations, instead of gaining an army of super saiyans, they gained an army of super saiyan 3s! while nappa, turles and raditz obtained the ability to go super saiyan 8, xicor gained the ability to go super saiyan 9, cell had absorbed 10 of the super saiyan threes, giving him the power of a super saiyan 9, Frieza gained a 10th form, which was as strong as a super saiyan 7, cooler gained a 10th form as well, which was as strong as a super saiyan 8, king cold gained a 9th form which was as powerful as a super saiyan 8 as well, each cell junior was a little more powerful than frieza, and baby broly gained the abilityto go lssj 10, which means he was about as powerful as a super saiyan 12. Raditz: my plans have far exceeded my expectations! all this power in the palm of my hand! we should be more than powerful enough to destroy kakarot and those retched z fighters. Frieza: yes, the monkey is correct. Raditz: grrrr (punches frieza) disrespect me again weakling and ill show you what true pain feels like! Nappa: now all we need to do rip open a portal and we're out of here! Turles: i think raditz should have the honor since this was all his idea. Raditz: thank you Turles. (powers up to super saiyan 5) Raditz put his arms together and grabbed the air in front of him. he started to spread his arms. Raditz:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As he spread his arms wider and wider the portal started opening. he powered up to super saiyan 6 and spreadhis arms as wide as he could, he then used a small portion of his power to keep the now complete dimensionalportal open. Raditz: it is done. GO! Raditz was the first to step into the portal, then nappa, then turles, frieza, cooler, xicor, king cold, baby broly, cel, the cell jrs, and finally the entire saiyan army. they all ended up in a valley on earth. not to far from a village. Raditz: (smells air) ah. i missed breathing. Raditz powered up enough so that his presence would be known. everyone else did the same. their combined power completely destroyed the nearby village, crumbled a few of the mountains and toppled miles of forrest. Goku: (at his home) WHAT IS THAT AWESOME POWER! it feels like an entire army of people with the same amount of power as a super saiyan 5! Gohan: i notice it to father. we need to get everyone and head over there. but before they got out the door, 5 super saiyan 2s blasted through the door of their home. Gohan: WHAT THE! Gohan:SAIYANS! BUT HOW? Saiyan male2: we have come to destroy you goku. Saiyan male3: give up now and your death will be swift! Goku: i dont think so (powers up to super saiyan 4) there, that's all i should need to topple you 5. Gohan: yeah (powers up to super saiyan 4 to) Saiyan female2: think again! The 5 saiyans powered up to max power super saiyan 3 and attacked the two. Goku: Arg! gohan get the others ill deal with theses 5. Gohan: ok. good luck dad. Goku: yeah just GO! Gohan blew a hole in the cieling but once he got outside he was blown back into the house by 10 more super saiyan 3s. Goku: are you alright? Gohan: yeah, but i dont think super saiyan 4 is going to be powerful enough for this fight (powers up to super saiyan 5) Goku: im afraid you might be right (powers up to super saiyan 5) Goku and gohan used instant transmission to teleport outside behind two of the saiyans. they snapped their necks and got ready to fight the last 13. Goku: cover me son! KA....ME...HA....ME....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! He took out another 4 saiyans, reducing them to ash. the 9 remaining saiyans grouped together and started charging a bright beam. Gohan: my turn. mansenkoha! The saiyans fired their beam. it blew right through gohan's attack, but right before it hit him goten appeared in front of him as a super saiyan 6 and deflected it. Gohan: thanks bro. Goten: anytime gohan. Goku: Ready you two? Both: yeah. all three: KA...ME...HA...ME..... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The three kamehameha wave got disintegrated the last 9 saiyans. Goku: now come on, we need to get the others. After gathering all the z fighters, they all headed over to the source of the giant power. they flew into the middle of the valley where raditz and his army had been. Goku: what the. but this is where i sensed the source of that power! where could they all be....!!! EVERYBODY POWER UP NOW! Goku, gohan, goten, trunks, and vegeta all powered up to super saiyan 6, pan and maron powered up to super saiyan 4, krillin and yamcha went super human 3, dende went supernamekian 5, tien used kaioken 200, android 18 went super android 2, and majuub and videl went super human 5. Raditz: FIRE! All of a sudden, millions of kaiblasts and beams fired from the trees and mountains. Goku: MOVE! Moving at what seemed like speeds past that of the speed of light, the z fighters startd dodging the kaiblasts and deflecting the beams. Mr. popo: ARGH! Mr. popo was hit by one, then another, then 20 more, he fell to the ground unconsus. Raditz: ATTAAAAAAAAACK! All the saiyans emerged from the trees and mountains and started rushing towards he z fighters. Goku: That was the easy part, now get ready for the real action! (powers up to super saiyan 7) Gohan: (powers up to super saiyan 7) Vegeta: (powers up to super saiyan 7) Goten: (powers up to super saiyan seven) ready trunks? Trunks: (powers up to super saiyan seven) yeah Both: FUSION. FUSION. HAAAAAAAAAAA! Gotenks: oh yeah time to get my fight on! Gotenks started throwing hundreds of kai blasts at the millions of super saiyans. Gotenks: that's right feel the power! Raditz: GRRR. GO SUPER SAIYAN 3 AND FOCUS MORE FIRE POER ON THAT FUSION! The entire saiyan army started powering up. suddenly, the z fighters were facing an army of max powered super saiyan 3s. they all powered up again. Z- fighters: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The super saiyan 3s started throwing more kai blasts at the z fighters. before anyone knew it, yamcha and krillin were down, pan and maron were injured, and tien was starting to feel the effects of using kaioken 200. Raditz: THEY ARE STARTING TO TIRE! FINISH THEM! The army of saiyns stopped in there tracks and made a familiar position with there hands. Saiyan army: KA...ME..HA....ME....HAAAAAAA! Goku: WHAT! OH NO! The z fighters started dodging the millions of kamehameha waves heading towards them. one hit mr popo and killed him, then tien, then yamcha, and krillin. Goku: EVERYBODY! GET READY! KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAx 1000! Goku sent the large kamehameha wave through the army of saiyans killing what seemed like hundreds of them. but where those hundreds died thousands more took their place. Pan: grrr. how many of these saiyans are there! Vegeta: well. planet vegeta was much larger than earth. so 5 times the earth's population (shut up. this is my story). Pan: WHAT! Goku: but. that's impossible! Vegeta: i wish that were true. Goku: wel. then i guess we better start trying then. KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAAx 5000! Goku sent the immensly powerful blast around him and the other z fighters, killing any nearby saiyans, then sent it up towards the sky. killing thousands above them. vegeta sent out a super galic gun and and a final flash which killed many more. gohan, pan and maron sent out mansenkohas that killed twice as many as vegeta, videl, majuub, and dende sent out millions of kaiblasts that ended up killing and injuring hundreds. after hours of fighting, still half the saiyan army was alive. Pan: *pant* *pant* *pant* good. weve made progress. Goku: *pant* yeah. seems like it. Raditz: i think it's time we joinedthe fight. dont you think so everybody. Nappa: yeah. im tired of waiting. let's destroy these weaklings. from out of the mountains, raditz, turles, nappa, cell, his 4 cell juniors, frieza, cooler, king cold, baby broly, and xicor flew over to the z fighters. Raditz: hello brother, ive missed you. Nappa: hey vegeta, remember me. Cell: why gohan, look at you, so tall. Xicor: hello father, ready to die. Goku: Grrrrr, so you're the ones behind all this. Raditz: who else but us. Vegeta: ENOUGH TALK! (powers up to super saiyan 9) Goku: right (powers up to super saiyan 9) Gohan,trunks,and goten: (power up to super saiyan 9) Pan: me and maron will take care of the saiyans (powers up to super saiyan 7) Maron: i got your back babe! (winks at pan then goes super saiyan 7) Pan: (blushes) Majuub: me videl and dende will help them (powers up to super human 8) Videl: (powers up to super human 7) Dende: (powers up to super namekian 10) ILL ADD MORE LATER.... SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by IamSPARK128 Category:Episodes Category:What If Category:Complete